


Stay

by shaneo6930



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And writing it, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, I made myself cry coming up with this, Last Kiss, M/M, Rating for graphic violence, Tragedy, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: Jackson confesses his feelings for Stiles while on recon for Derek, but things don't always go the way you planned.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look. I'm writing more one shots instead of writing more of the WIP I have going on. 
> 
> This one was born of a meme I found on Facebook that says "Imagine your OTP doing the forehead touch. Now imagine your OTP doing the forehead touch while one dies in the other's arms." As soon as I saw it with Stiles and Jackson, I knew I had to write this.
> 
> This is not a happy fic in the least, and I'm sorry. But I had this in my head and had to get it out.

Stiles never believed there was anything special about him. Which might be what attracted Jackson to him in the first place. What was it One Direction sang? “You don’t know you’re beautiful. That’s what makes you beautiful.” That’s why he vowed to make today the day he tells Stiles how he feels. 

The evening found the pair of boys sitting on the couch in Derek’s loft, mindlessly watching TV. Jackson less watching the TV than looking at Stiles, wondering how he’s gonna bring up the subject of “Hey, I’ve been holding a flame for you as big as the Statue of Liberty’s torch since 9th grade, and hope you don’t freak out about this” delicately. 

Partway through a rerun of some 90s sitcom, Derek came in and turned the TV off. “What did you do that for?” Stiles asked, wanting to reach up to get the remote, but being stopped by Jackson, putting his arm around the boys chest. “Down, Stilinski,” Jackson said, in his trademarked ‘Dealing with Stiles’ tone. 

“I got wind of some hunters in the area,” Derek told them. “They’re camping just outside of town lines, but could cross over at any time. I need you two to go to the campsite and tell me what you see.”

“Why should we do that?” Stiles asked, trying to act defiant, but coming off more confused child. “Why us?”

“Because, Stiles,” Derek stared to explain. “Scott and Liam are out patrolling another area of town, Lydia’s still sick, and you two are all that’s left. Besides, I thought I could appeal to your vanity, and say this is a chance to use those skills you claim you’ve honed from living with a cop all your life all Shawn Spencer style, and help us all out.” 

“Aww. Psych references,” Stiles cooed. “You know how to get me to do anything, Sourwolf.” He then smacked Jackson on the knee. “Come on, Lizard-Pup.” 

The two then stood up and started out the loft. “If I were to come back alone,” Jackson started sarcastically. “Would that be the WORST thing?”

“Did Derek say where exactly this group of hunters is camping?” Jackson asked as soon as they were in Stiles’ jeep on the way out of town. 

“Not really,” Stiles started, fumbling with the radio button before settling on a station playing an Ed Sheeran ballad. “But there are only really two camping spots around. The preserve, and a campground about 10 minutes outside of town. We know they’re not stupid enough to camp on Hale family land, so that just leaves option B.”

“And you don’t believe anybody when they tell you you’re smart,” Jackson said without thinking. 

“That’s because they almost always add the word ‘ass’ to it,” Stiles laughed. 

After driving in silence for a while, they finally arrived at the campground. They parked far away from the hunters’ site, out of the way as to not be seen. Stiles went to the back of the Jeep and grabbed a pair of binoculars and his trusty bat out of the back. 

Jackson raised an eyebrow at this. “A bat? Really?”

Stiles looked at the bat and smirked. “Better to have it and not need it, dude,” he grinned. 

“Yeah. I have claws, fangs, and a tail filled with venom that can paralyze any attacker. I’m sure that would be enough.”

“And in case you can’t get your pants down in time, I have the bat.” 

The pair started off to find a good vantage point to spy on the hunters. “You still have the tail?”

“That’s what happens when you’re bitten by a werewolf after you were turned into a giant man eating lizard.”

As the two continued their walk, Jackson felt the need to tell Stiles overwhelming him. “Hey, Stiles,” Jackson said, softly. “Can we stop for a minute?”

Stiles stopped in his tracks, and turned to the taller boy. “Yeah, what’s up?”

As Jackson felt his chest tighten, “I like you,” Jackson blurts out. 

“That’s it?” Stiles asks.

“What do you mean ‘that’s it?’” Jackson retorts. “You know how much fucking courage it took me to say that?”

Stiles, oblivious to what Jackson means, turns to walk on to the spy point. “I guess like’s better than when you filed a restraining order on me.”

Jackson grabs Stiles’ arm and spins him around. “I mean ‘like’ like this,” he said before fulfilling years of dreaming, and placing a kiss on Stiles’ lips. 

Stiles’ eyes widen in shock, and he drops his bat, but soon, he settles into and returns the kiss. If you asked ay one of them, they’d say it was the best kiss they’d ever had. 

“Why did it take you so long?” Stiles asked after they broke. 

“I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same way,” Jackson whispered. “So, what does this mean?”

Wrapping his arms around Jackson’s neck and pressing another kiss to Jackson’s lips, Stiles just said “Whatever you want it to.”

He then let go of Jackson, picked up his bat, and turned to the path they were walking. “But first, Derek would kill us if we didn’t get his information to him. 

They walked a couple hundred more miles until Jackson’s finely tuned hearing clued him in to the hunters’ location. “Up this way,” Jackson whispered to his new boyfriend. Stiles followed him up the steep hill, nearly losing his balance a few times, before Jackson caught him and pulled him up to the top of the hill. 

Finding a place to sit down, Stiles took the binoculars from around his neck, and peered down at the campsite. 

“What do you see?” Jackson whispered. 

“Not much,” Stiles replied. “3 guys, 2 girls. No visible weapons –“ He stopped in his track when the five hunters were joined by another person. “Shit,” Stiles said, in agitation. 

“What is it?”

“Gerard Argent,” Stiles whispered. “Turns out he didn’t fuck off and die like I’d hoped.”

Jackson winced at the memory of Argent abducting Stiles after the lacrosse game a couple years ago and beating him to lure Scott. He wanted to go down there and rip the crusty old bastard to pieces. 

Right as Stiles brought the binoculars back to his eyes, a pair of strong hands gripped his shoulders, and yanked him up. 

“What the fuck?!” he shouted, as he was spun around and wound up face to face with a giant, whose friend had Jackson the same way. 

“Gerard told us someone from the Hale pack would be sniffing around,” the giant said. 

“Didn’t expect the human and the half breed, though,” the man gripping Jackson said. 

The two hunters dragged the pair down the hill to the campsite, where they were eagerly greeted by Argent. 

“Thank you James and Miles,” Gerard said warmly, looking at his two new guests. “Ah, Misters Stilinski and Whittemore. To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from two of my oldest friends?”

“Fuck you, Argent,” Stiles spat as the giant dropped them at Argent’s feet. 

Gerard laughed at this. “You were always so impudent, Stiles,” Gerard said. Then the laughter stopped, and he threw a fist into Stiles’ stomach. 

“Don’t you fucking touch him!” Jackson roared, startling everyone around. 

“Why, Jackson. Why so protective?” Gerard asked. “Don’t tell me you’ve developed feelings for this fragile human,” he said intuitively. 

“It’s none of your goddamn business,” Jackson growled in return. 

“That only tells me I’m right,” Gerard began to pace around the two boys. With his back turned to them, Jackson sees his opportunity. He reached behind himself and lowers the back of his pants, letting his tail grow out. 

“WHAT THE FUC—“the hunter who had him shouts before the end of the tail whips across the man’s face. He instantly drops to the ground. 

Stiles, who had kept hold of his bat all through the snatching, turned and swung it to the giant’s head, connecting hard and loud. He went down like a sack of rocks. 

The remaining five hunters began to circle Stiles and Jackson as they backed up against each other. 

“What do we do now?” Jackson asked, his claws and fangs coming out. 

“Do your best to hit them before they hit you,” Stiles said. “And watch the tail. I’ve already been knocked out by that venom shit of yours once. It wasn’t fun.”

Stiles rushed forward with his bat, taking out one of the hunters, as Jackson swiped his tail at another, both hunters dropping to the ground unconscious. 

That’s when Stiles saw it out the corner of his eye. Gerard was preparing something. After knocking another hunter across his knees, he saw clearly the object in  
Gerard’s hands was a crossbow. And he was aiming right for Jackson. 

“Shit!” he shouted, as Jackson paralyzed the last of the hunters around them. 

Gerard pulled the trigger right as Stiles ran over and pushed Jackson out of the way of the flying arrow and hitting the ground. 

Jackson looked up and saw Gerard wielding the weapon, trying to load up another arrow. 

He ran over to Gerard, and grabbed him by the neck. Ripping the crossbow out of the old man’s hands and throwing it across the woods, he then picked Gerard up off the ground. 

“Give me ONE reason I shouldn’t rip your throat out,” he growled, blue eyes glowing brightly in the dusk. 

“You won’t need one,” Gerard choked out. “Look.” 

Jackson turned his head and saw Stiles lying on his back; Gerard’s arrow sticking out of his chest. 

Jackson roared in anguish, and before he realized what he’d done, he made good with his promise, and ripped Gerard’s head off of his shoulders. 

He then ran as fast as he could to Stiles’ side, and dropped to his knees. He then carefully pulled Stiles up into his lap. 

“No, not like this,” Jackson cried, seeing how much blood the boy had lost. 

“Are you okay?” Stiles gasped out, barely able to keep his eyes open. 

More tears started to fall from his eyes. “Yes, Stiles. I’m okay. And you will be too”

Stiles smiled sadly. “Hey, no tears,” he whispered. “I want to see those beautiful blue eyes.” 

“Please stay,” Jackson said. “I love you, Stiles. Please stay with me so I can keep loving you.”

Stiles used his last bit of strength to lean up and touch his forehead to Jackson’s. “I wish it worked like that, Jax.” 

Jackson couldn’t think of anything more to say, so he did the only thing he could. He kissed Stiles for the third and last time, ignoring the blood on the dying boy’s already cold lips. 

“I love you too,” Stiles whispered, before his body went limp in Jackson’s arms. Jackson was crying so hard, he didn’t even hear Stiles’ final heartbeat. 

Jackson howled in despair. The howl woke up the hunters. Jackson just glared at them. "If you know what's good for you, you will pack your shit, get the fuck out of town, and never. Come. Back." he said, low, but getting his point across. The ones who could still walk, nodded, and retreated back into their tents. 

He then cradled Stiles’ body in his arms and carried him back to the Jeep, where he would then take his love back home. Cursing the gods of fate the whole way that he finally got what he wanted, only to have it ripped so cruelly away. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry! I hope you enjoyed it, though!


End file.
